


Bleach - Flashstep Tag

by Sun_Spark



Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya gets annoyed, Comedy, Even Ichigo's not gettin in the middle of this one, Fighting, Fun, Fun and Games, Gen, Humor, Other, Tag, Yoruichi you little shite, i'm horrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: You get a lot of crazy Bleach characters all inside the closed-in walls of Urahara's training area. Only problem is that not all of them get along, take a guess at this: Who is the one person who can make Byakuya Kuchiki openly lose his temper?Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, I'm just screwing with it for my own amusement, not for profit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing, it's old.   
> Un-beta'd.

So it would come to pass that in Urahara's underground training area Byakuya, Renji, and Ukitake would be speaking to Urahara

"So there is at least one more Bount left?" Byakuya's voice was calm and his eyes close to closed, as he forced himself to relax. Not an easy thing to do when talking to Urahara.

"Well..." He said from under his hat, fanning himself. "I supposed there could be....or perhaps not."

Byakuya kept himself relaxed and his face blank, but he was reaching his limits with Urahara. Thankfully his lieutenant stood quietly to one side for once. Though that slightly worried Byakuya, for Renji was never one to be quiet. But then again Renji hadn't been himself for a few days now.

Ukitake, for his part, stood quietly to Byakuyas other side smiling with his little smile that seemed both cocky and compliant at the same time. It also never failed to irritated Byakuya.

Byakuya listened to Urahara for what seemed to be hours, if not years, until Urahara suddenly stopped talking.

"My, My." Urahara was fanning himself again and smiling.

Byakuya tensed Urahara smiling? That wasn't good.

"It would seem we have a visitor."

Byakuya felt what he might have thought was wind had they not been underground, and had he not known the difference so dang well! Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly, but why had he felt it on his neck? Byakuya raised one hand to his throat, sure enough his scarf was gone. As he dropped his hand he heard Renji speak.

"Taichou?"* Renji's voice was unusually quite, for the younger man was never shy about saying what was on his mind. This time though Renji's voice was soft and questioning, but also...worried, almost?

Out of the corner of his eye, even as his Kensei-Kan vanished from his head, his hair fell in front of his face, and a feminine laugh sounded in his ears, did he see Ichigo drop down from the hatch and start towards them.

As he shut his eyes and tried to hold in his annoyance, he wondered just how long she was going to keep this up?

 

***

Renji watched his Taichou warily, Byakuya's fists were clenched and his eyes were shut.

"Hey Ichigo?" Renji tried to put a mild waring in his voice as he turned to his best friend.

"What's up Renji?" Ichigo obviously didn't catch the warning as his voice was carefree as always.

As Ichigo came up beside him Renji glanced at Byakuya again then asked,

"You remember that bracelet of yours we never found, somewhere over there?" 

Renji made a vague gesture over Ichigos shoulder. Ichigo glanced behind him then turned back to Renji with a confused look on his face.

"What bracelet Renji?"

Renji felt like groaning, Ichigo wouldn't take a hint would he? As Renji was about to answer a voice cut through the air, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to play tag, Bya-Bo?"

With that Byakuya's eyes snapped open, his fists clenched even tighter, if that was possible, and his reiatsu, which he had been suppressing, flared.

"Beka-Necko." Byakuya more or less growled.

"Oh, that bracelet."

Renji looked back at Ichigo.

"Yeah, that bracelet."

In one movement Ichigo and Renji flash-stepped onto a cliff not far away, but still not close. Kneeling side by side they watched as Byakuya took off after Yoruichi, Urahara and Ukitake both stayed where they were, both smiling.

After several moments of this Urahara's hat suddenly disappeared, less than a second before Renji and Ichigo were nearly knocked over by a gust of 'wind'.

As Renji felt his head-band disappear and his hair loosen; he looked at Ichigo, three slender sections of his crimson hair now in font of his left eye. 

As they looked at each other Renji lifted a hand to his head to find that his hair tie and headband were indeed gone, having been replaced by Byakuya's Kensei-Kan now atop his head. Ichigo raised an eyebrow then inclined his head slightly while tipping Urahara's green and white striped hat, which had just appeared on his own head, to Renji.

As they looked back to the blurring motions of Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Urahara, who had also joined in, they saw Rukia flash-step close to Ukitake, Byakuya's scarf suddenly appearing round her neck. Renji flash-stepped to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, a moment later the two reappeared by Ichigo's side. 

Rukia's eyes were wide with confusion.

"Renji...?" She looked from him to Ichigo, raised a hand to the scarf, then looked back to Renji.

"What's going on? Why are you wearing Nii-Sama's Kensei-Kan? Why's Ichigo.....?"

Renji shook his head as she trailed off, kneeling beside Ichigo once more, Rukia joining him, he said.

"Yoruichi took Taichou's scarf, then his Kensei-Kan, and then she said something that set him off."

At Rukia's raised eyebrow, Renji shrugged.

"I don't know." For it was indeed unusual for Byakuya to openly lose his temper.

"Ichigo and I then flash-stepped here, then Urahara's hat disappeared, and then, as you've probably guessed, Yoruichi - "

He didn't finish for just then Byakuya's Captains Cloak appeared on his back, just as Urahara's green cloak appeared on Ichigos."

Renji shot both Ichigo and Rukia a sideways glance, Rukia looked surprised but Ichigo was smiling.

"You get the idea."

***

Byakuya was really losing his temper now.

She had taken his scarf, his Kensei-Kan, and she had called him that name. He was just thinking that he couldn't take much more of this before he snapped, when in his ear he heard,

"Is that the best you can do, Bya-Bo?"

At Yoruichi's shrill laugh Byakuya stopped and drew Senbonzakura, noting with displeasure as he did so that his hair was now much like he had kept it when he was younger; a high pony-tail with the bangs hanging down in his face. 

He also noted, with a faint amount of amusement, that Ukitake had not moved since this started.

***

Renji was just about to ask Ichigo if they should even try to make it safely back up stairs when he heard it. The command was spoken far louder than it usually was.

"Bankai! Senbonzakura Kaegeyoshi!" Bankai, One Thousand Cherry Blossoms Brutal Shadows.

Renji noticed that Urahara was smart enough to stop chasing Yoruichi and move to a *cough, cough* safe *cough* distance away. Ukitake, on the other hand, had stayed put as if he was oblivious to what was going on around him. Ukitake also, Renji saw, now wore Renji's head-band, almost hidden by his long white hair.

One-thousand blades rose around Byakuya and shattered. Countless blades like flower blossoms started flying after Yoruichi, destroying the surrounding landscape in the process. Yoruichi's shrill laugh echoed over the wide space.

"To slow, Bya-Bo!"

Renji groaned and raised a hand to his temple, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ya know, I'm starting to understand why Taichou's always in such a bad mood. This thing can really give ya a headache after a while."

Ichigo grinned at him.

"Oh shut up."

As Ichigo chuckled Renji dropped his hand and went back to watching Byakuya and Yoruichi trying to catch each other. To anyone else it might seem they were playing merely for fun, that is if you didn't know that Byakuya Kuchiki never just played and that one of these particular people hated the other to no end.

After a few moments Yoruichi stopped on a cliff, and Byakuya stopped in the middle of the plain around her, the two stared at each other for a time, well Byakuya was glaring really. Hesitantly Renji flashed stepped to a distance probably about ten feet from Byakuya, behind him Ichigo was laughing as quietly as he could while Rukia stared open mouthed at her brother.

"Uh, Taichou?"

Renji called out to his Captain hesitantly and Byakuya looked at him, a look of pure confusion came over Byaukuya's face.

"Renji, what...?"

Yoruichi laughed at Byaukuya's confusion and his eyes snapped back to her, he scowled, Renji looked behind him at Ichigo silently begging him to help him. Ichigo grinned and flash-stepped to his side.

"Hey Byakuya!"

Renji looked at his best friend in disbelief, Ichigo knew Byakuya didn't like to be called by his first name, and he was doing it when he knew Byakuya was already about to snap?! Byakuya and Yoruichi looked at him. Once again Yoruichi laughed and Byakuya looked confused.

"Don't ya think it's about time to call it a day?"

Ukitake walked over to Renji, saying on his way,

"Indeed, you have been at this for quite a while, and the result has not changed since you were younger, Byakuya. I believe this is yours, Abari."

He held out Renji's head band to him, Renji took it and turned back to his Captain.

"I'd give ya your Kensei-Kan back, Taichou, but I have no idea how to take it off."

At that Yoruichi laughed so hard that she fell to her knees, Byakuya looked back at her and smirked. He disappeared as he flash-stepped, reappearing behind Yoruichi. He pressed two fingers in between her shoulder blades, as she looked back at him he calmly said,

"Tag, Beka-Necko."

She smiled as she looked at him.

"Well, it only took you five hundred years, Bya-Bo."

Byakuyas face was once again blank as he flash-stepped to his lieutenants side, releasing his hair from the tie in the process. He handed the tie to Renji and proceeded to remove the Kensei-Kan. Once he had finished that Renji proceeded to remove his captains cloak and hand it back to Byakuya, he then put his hair back and replaced his head band. As Byakuya replaced his Kensei-Kan and cloak Renji looked back to Ichigo, Ichigo had just finished giving Urahara back his cloak and hat.

Renji and Ichigo moved to stand next to each other and Rukia came to stand next to them, a few moments later Yoruichi said.

"Ya know, Bya-Bo, I do have a reputation and title to uphold as Flash Master."

With that she took off and once again removed Byakuya's Kensei-Kan, Byakuya released an audible growl and took off after her. The Kensei-Kan appeared on Rukia this time and as Kido and Senbonzakura alike started flying, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia, through unspoken agreement flash-stepped once more to their cliff. Ukitake stayed right where he was.

As they watched Yoruichi, Byakuya, and once more Urahara took off after each other as their cloaks, hats and, other accessories appeared on the four bystanders stupid enough to stay in the room with them. Renji was thinking they might make it out of the room this time when Kenpachi appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Kenpachi instantly drew his Katana and joined in, this time their were more yells, swords, and Kido flying around the room. Renji groaned and Ichigo laughed - Here We Go Again.

*Taichou: Captain


End file.
